The Hidden Room
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Idea came from author Pure yet cured's story: Preparations harry finds that like magic, everything is not what it seems. he trains in the Room of requirements and learns some things he never knew about himself. and learns just how powerful he is. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rowena's Room**

The hall way of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was empty say for a young man in black jeans that hugged to his legs a polo maroon shirt and black converse. His hair was black and unmanageable neck length hair. Harry Potter sighed irritated as he thought to himself what everyone expected from him. Harry thought as he began pacing back and forth in an empty hallway. 'Damn it…if only I had more time! More time to train…more time to prepare…more time to figure this out!'

Just as Harry made his third march down the hall, something caught his eye. Slowing to a stop, Harry looked down the corridor in front and finds a door that hadn't been there previously.

"That's odd…" Harry said as he approached the door. "I could have sworn that there wasn't a door here earlier. Am I imagining things?"

Looking behind him to see if anyone was watching, Harry opens the door and walks inside. What he found shocked him speechless.

Inside was the interior of what looked like a library, albeit a really large library. It was like the Hogwarts library, only it seemed to have a larger selection of books to read. There were several tables scattered around the area, and some of them had open books on top of them.

Finally regaining control of his body, Harry made his way through the library towards the back table where a neatly written note lay. Curiosity peaked; Harry moves towards the table and takes a seat before reading the letter. What he read shocked him.

_To whoever finds this room;_

_My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, and if you are reading this book then that means you've found my secret chamber. The room is called the Room of Requirements, and it is my greatest success. When I was building this room, we were in a time of peril, Salazar had just left Hogwarts, and a powerful dark wizard had just appeared. My original intention when building this room was to create a safe house accessible to students in the emergency of an attack on the school. Using all my knowledge of charms and ancient runes, I designed it so that the door would only appear when someone was in dire need of it._

_Using certain charms alongside some runes, the room is designed to provide everything one requires when staying inside, all it requires it the vocalization on the desire. For instance, say that while you were inside the room you desired a roasted pig for dinner, by simply stating it out loud; the magic of the room summons it to existence. At first I never realized the full potential of the room, however, one day after having a fight with Godric I came to the room wishing for an escape for a few days. My wish was granted and I spent nearly two weeks in the room before finally coming out. However, much to my surprise, upon exciting the room I found that barely over eight hours had passed._

_I was shocked. When I created to room I only had the intention of creating a safe house for the children should it be necessary. However, I found myself creating a room that could bend the fabric of time inside it. I shared this knowledge with Godric and Helga who were just as stunned as I was. At first they wanted to remodel the room to prevent this effect as messing with time was very forbidden magic. But after much talk and research regarding the room, I managed to convince them to allow it to remain provided I didn't work on it anymore._

_Naturally I agreed, but continued my work in secret and after many years completed it with Helga or Godric finding out. The room you are in right now is the true form of the Room of Requirements, the room that distorts time. If you have found this room and this note then that means you are in great need of time. Whether or not it is so that you can survive a war or some other reason, you now have access to this room. I hope that it will prove helpful to you, and that you put it to good use._

_---Rowena Ravenclaw_

Harry sat stunned as he reread the note once again before setting it down and staring at the wall ahead. Ever so slowly, a smile made its way across Harry's face before he let out a load whoop of joy. If what the letter said was true, then he won't have to die when he fought Voldemort!

'But how do I test this?' Harry thought before an idea came to mind. 'If this truly distorts the fabric of time, then I could spend a little while in here preparing for the final battle. I'll spend about a week in here before heading back outside. If this is true, only a few hours will have passed.'

With that in mind, Harry grabbed several of the nearby open books and got to work. Preparing for what the future had in store.

***I Adopted this story from cured_yet_pure's story :Preperations. hope you like what i've done with the story.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :Hermione Knows**

Books lay open around the room. On the floor. On the tables. Harry stood in the middle of room with several books levitated before him as he read through their knowledge and absorbed it all.

Sending the books back to the desk Harry took a deep breath as he raised his wand and began to practice the hundreds of spells, hexes, jinxes, shields, and curses till he had them down perfectly. Suddenly a chime went off. Harry gasped.

He had been in the Hidden room from Rowena for the entire weekend it was time for his first class for Monday. Sighing Harry asked for a bath room and he washed then dressed in black pants that hugged to his legs, high top converse that hid underneath his jeans that had the Hogwarts crest on their back pockets.

Pulling on his white polo Harry smirked at his reflection and with a wave of his hand his hair was styled to have his bangs hide his scar and be in his eyes. On the left corner pocket was the Gryffindor crest. He then pulled on his black robes that were thicker so it was almost like a trench coat.

Inside he put into the loops the potions he had made as a precaution and with a flick of his wrist they glowed and he smirked knowing the anti-breaking spell he had found was activated.

Harry looked around at the books and smirked as he raised his hands and every single book flew open and fell to the ground with empty pages as their knowledge flew into the center of the room into a swirling ball of black as the knowledge collected.

Suddenly the ball of black raced at Harry and slammed into his body causing him to fall to his knees and scream in pain as thousands of years of knowledge was stored away in his mind.

When the pain subsided Harry was sweating and panting. Blinking Harry gripped hold of the table next to him. Pulling himself up Harry whipped his eyes as he caught his breath. Looking at the clock he smirked.

Harry then closed his eyes and melted through the floor and found himself in the dungeon area and moved to the end of the hallway and found himself to be at the entrance to Snape's Class room where his friends and other students were entering.

Finding a seat in the back on the class room, looking at the board he found the potion they were doing so Harry put up his feet as he took out his potions and read up on the potion while he waited for Snape.

Hermione walked into the room and gasped when she saw Harry the way he was dressed. But she was mostly shocked by the fact that he was reading his potions book. Sitting down next to him she hissed "What's going on with you Harry."

Harry smirked at her as he looked up at her from his potions book. Hermione was shocked to find his once bright emerald green eyes were now a dark Emerald Green with a hint of gold in them.

"Harry, your eyes they…" Hermione gasped in shocked. Smirking at Hermione Harry softly laughed "Greenish-gold?"

Nodding her head Harry smirked "You can thank my training for those."

"What training? I don't know of the training you had to train in."

Harry laughed "I'll explain after class ok?"

Nodding to him Hermione took out her book just as Snape came burling into the classroom and potion began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Father**

Harry hung back with Hermione in the back of the potions class unseen by Severus Snape.

"You found a way for you to train without being gone for a long time?" Hermione whispered. Severus Snape was taking off his robes to sit down when he noticed Hermione and a student he had not seen before.

Slinking into the shadows, an art he had mastered years ago he came up behind them and was shocked at who Hermione was talking to.

_Is that potter? Wow, what happened the scrawny boy? He looks almost like Salazar Slytherin._

He thought. Going to announce his presence Snape opened his mouth only to see Harry smirked. "Hello Professor Snape."

Letting himself be seen Snape looked at the boy who he had always complained about being a waist of time to teach.

"Mr. Potter, , why may I inquire, what you are still doing in my class room when it is lunch up in the great hall? I would think your boyfriend would be worried about you."

He smirked only to have Hermione laugh.

"Ha, Ron is more focused on his lunch and when Ginny asks him where I am he'll say I'm in the library studying. Like he always does when they ask where I am. They are usually correct."

Sneering Snape went to reply when he froze as someone broke through his occlimancy shields.

Memories flashed before his eyes of lily when they were friends at the Muggel park and then to their years at Hogwarts. Soon more memories flashed before his eyes of secretly without orders from dumbldore to check on Harry to keep an eye on him from the park and see him wanting to go and help Harry from being beat up every time Dudley's gang would use him as a punching bag.

As suddenly as the presence was in his mind they vanished, looking at Harry he became so angry.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!"

Harry looked at the enraged professor before him.

"You weren't just pissed at dad for being an idiot you were mad at him from taking your soul mate, my mother."

Hermione gasped when she watched Snape fall to the floor on his knees before Harry.

"How did you get into my mind without me knowing till you had already shifted through all my memories and why didn't I feel your presence till after your broke my shields?"

Harry then shocked Hermione and Snape as Harry hugged Snape around the torso.

Looking down at the boy who was hugging him Severus felt his tense body loosens as he wrapped his arms around the boy who was holding him.

Looking up at Snape Harry smirked "I'll show you." getting up he looked at the man he knew from the memories was not just a broken hearted man who lost his Soul Mate but was his father.

Harry smirked as he filed that information deep in the back of his mind behind a portrait of the founders that he had erected in order to guard his most guarded memories.

Once inside of "Rowena's Room" as Harry had named it he explained everything to Hermione and Severus and how he had been training since the night before till class and how during that time he had studied 5 months in that time.

After making Hermione and Snape swear by unbreakable vow never to reveal Rowena's Room, unless asked by Harry they left while Harry stayed in the room after getting a vile of Snape's blood to see if his theory of Snape being his father was true.

As the room chimed letting Harry know it was time for his next class a portrait appeared to the hall way of his transfiguration class Harry smirked as the parentage potion turned a dark green-blue.

_**Snape is my father.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins**

For months Harry would train in Rowena's Room with Hermione and some times even Snape who would read the potions books.

It was Halloween today and Hermione was running through the halls with her wand in her hand as she looked over her shoulder as she ran from death eater students who were running after her to bring her to Voldemort who was at the edge of the forest.

Rushing to the stairs she ran up the stairs then turned and blasted the stairs so they couldn't follow. She smirked and ran to Rowena's Room where she rushed inside to find Snape and Harry talking about being his father.

"We have a problem." she gasped out as she bent over trying to gather air.

Getting up Snape came to her side.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, only Voldemort is here, and I just blew up a movie stair case in order to out run death eater students who were going to take me to Voldemort as a prize."

Turning to Harry Severus found him to be standing dressed in black jeans that hugged to his legs, black high tops with a blood red, emerald green and silver snake intertwined in the form of the tri-Celtic knot. He wore a T-shirt with the same symbol of snakes on his shoes on the center of the shirt, that was seen from underneath his black robes that Snape handed to him.

His hair once messy black hair was hanging down and more to appearance of Snape. He was taller and the scar was still there but really stood out from his pale complexion. His eyes were the same only his nose was a little more like Snape's.

Hermione gasped as it became clear why they looked so much alike.

"Oh My God!"

Harry and Snape turned to Hermione with her mouth open in shock. Harry smirked as she caught on to his looks being very similar to Snape's.

"You're his son!"

Snape reached within his shirt and pulled out a pendent and taking up Harry's hand he placed it within his grasp and then left them to the room alone.

Harry opened his hand as Hermione came to his side and they looked down to find the Snape Family Crest on the pendent.

Looking towards the door Harry found Snape to be there. Harry reached up and pulled it on and looked at his father.

Snape gave a small smile that actually met his eyes before he was gone to join in the final battle.

_Good luck Harry, and should I not make it through this fight I want you to take the pendent to Gringott's they will have instructions on what to do. Be safe and kill riddle. You can do it. If I don't return I'll say hello to your mother._

Harry sighed as he tightened his fist around the pendent as he remembered the discussion he had with his father before Hermione had come running into the room.

_Good luck dad. _Harry thought.

After leaving Rowena's Room, Hermione and Harry raced down the secret passage way that Rowena's Room had shown them on a map much like the one the marauder's had made. Coming to the dead end Harry pushed a brick and they watched the wall open to the outside entrance of the school.

Everyone was already fighting on the battle field. Turning to Hermione Harry smirked "ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be."

Taking out their wands they looked at each other and together they raced out to join the fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Starting Fresh**

Everyone was ether fighting or wounded on the battle field. Hermione rushed over to the still standing D.A. members and helped as best she could. Harry looked around the battle searching for his opponent. Not finding him Harry yelled out loud over the fire of spells and blasts of the battle.

"TOM RIDDEL WHERE ARE YOU! YOU COWARD!"

At that moment all fighting stopped, Harry looked around for Voldemort when he heard a scream of rage.

"MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT!!!"

"RICTASEMPRA!"

Harry smirked as he dodged the red flash of light as the spell hit the ground and blew up the piece of earth where he had stood mere seconds ago. Standing up again he dusted off his robes and sent one of the ancient spells he had combined with a spell of his own at Voldemort.

"NELVOIOUS!"

Voldemort froze in confusion as Harry yelled the spell only to gasp when he found himself to be bound by invisible hands. When he looked up he found Harry Potter to be right in front of him only the man before him was not Harry Potter.

"Potter?"

Harry laughed at him.

"Surprised tom? So was I when I found out. Do you know what I've been doing these past few days? Well actually it's been 8 months for me and 8 days for you. You see I found a cool room in Hogwarts, yeah apparently Rowena Ravenclaw found another use of the Room of Requirements, and I've been training."

Voldemort struggled more against the invisible bonds.

"Do you like my spell? It's quite unique don't you think so."

"how could it be unique potter?"

"Take another look will you?"

Voldemort looked at his left arm and screamed when he found his father's spirit holding his upper arm while Lilly Evans held his left hand causing him to drop his wand.

"Now look at your other arm."

Red eyes turned to look at his right arm and he gasped to find Sirius Black and James Potter holding his arm hostage. Looking down he found five other souls holding his body hostage.

Harry walked up to stop right in front of him.

"Wonders my spell can do don't you think tom?"

Voldemort was too scared to answer as he was looking at the other spirits that were hovering around him.

"You see before Dumbldore died, he told me I could control the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Neat gift to have don't you say so?"

Harry smirked as he rolled up his sleeves and sat down on a boulder.

"When I found out I could control the veil I did some research turns out the Potters could contact the dead or any in the Spirit realm. So I asked them to help with the war as a form of closure you could say."

Looking at his mother he smiled to her and saw her smile back at him. he then turned to his step-father.

"Thanks dad, for carrying for me while you had me as your son. It's ok I'm not mad I understand everything now."

James nodded his head and smiled at him.

Harry turned to Lilly and smiled at her.

"Mom I love you, padfoot kick ass in the spirit world for me. Unless of course you'd like me to bring you back I can you know."

Sirius smirked at his godson.

"Think dungeon bat will be ok with it?"

Harry laughed.

"He would never let me not have a godfather to prank with."

"Thanks cub, you better get out of that veil after this war is over. oh and do us all a favor and get rid of riddle now!"

Harry stood up and smacked his hands together and rubbed them together then opened his hands and the fighting stopped to watch as Harry lit a ball of pure white magic in his palm he then held it up to Voldemort and smirked

"Good bye Voldemort."

With that he thrust the ball of pure magic into Voldemort's body and right before everyone's eyes, Voldemort glowed bright white. The spirits left and everyone who bore the Dark Mark grabbed their arms in pain and watched as the mark disappeared leaving only a slight scar on their left arms. Harry hissed in pain as he felt his scar disappearing leaving only a slight remembrance of his scar.

When the light faded, standing before everyone was Harry Potter, and at his feet laid a crying baby with blue eyes and black hair.

Harry reached down and picked the baby up into his arms and wrapped him into his robes.

"Welcome to the beginning of your new life, Demetri Potter-Snape."

Harry Potter had not only defeated Voldemort he had taken Tom Riddle's Soul and made it be reborn into the world as a baby to start fresh all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
